


Kiss ~Kiss~

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aimee notices something off with her Daddies, she makes it her mission to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss ~Kiss~

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Ryack Daddies verse Tea and I write in.

Children are known to be very perceptive of things around them, able to pick up the moods, thoughts and attitudes from their parents almost instinctively.

That’s why, when Papa and Daddy didn’t give each other their morning kiss, Aimee knew something was wrong. A frown marred her face as she thought of something she could do to make her daddies happy again. Looking around the living room she was standing in when her eye caught the movies. She skipped over to take a closer look and giggled, grabbing one and putting it in her bag. She was going to get Daddy and Papa to kiss in the mornings again.

A call sounded from the kitchen and Aimee rushed in to get a kiss from Papa, his beard scratching her face slightly and she giggled before following Daddy out to the car. She sat in booster seat and Ryan buckled her in and got in the driver seat. Aimee pulled out her colouring book and a crayon before making a list of things she needed to do. Her tongue stuck out as she drew small pictures with a few words before she nodded, satisfied with her handiwork.

Soon enough, Daddy was unbuckling them and she dashed out of the car and towards the building in front of her. Ryan’s laughter echoed from behind, but she was on a mission. Struggling with the door, she opened it wide enough to slip in in. She was greeted by Kara, but Aimee walked on by after giving a short greeting in return. She got the the Achievement Hunter office and walked in there. Four heads turned to look at the new comer, and Gavin took off his headphones and swooped Aimee up to spin her. She giggled and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. His face went serious, but grinning and nodding and going over to Geoff to whisper something. He nodded too and got up and left the room while Aimee grabbed the hidden movie out of her backpack and handed it to Gavin. He pulled her onto his lap and popped the DVD in the computer and pulled up some programs that would help them. Ryan popped his head in and saw the two working away and smiled, knowing his little girl was in safe hands and went to his own desk.

Aimee didn’t really understand what Uncle Gavy was doing, but he was helping her out and that made her smile. He tried to explain a few things he was doing, but it just hurt her head trying to understand it so she just smiled. The door popped open and she turned and saw Uncle Burnburn come he. He crooked his finger and she pointed to herself. He nodded and she wiggled her way off Uncle Gavy, not before wrapping her arms around his neck tight and running after Burnie.

Following Burnie, they went into the recording booth where he showed the little girl the mechanics of it. He gave her a pair of headphones that were too big for her small head, and they both laughed. Flicking on a certain song, Aimee squealed before calming down enough to start singing along. She kept forgetting some of the words, but Uncle Burnburn assured her that it was okay and he would piece all the good parts together. When he brought up the idea for others to do some backup vocals, Aimee laughed, and demanded that it be done. Uncle Burnburn reassured her and set to work at fixing all the audio. Aimee went to the door of the room and saw Aunty Babs walk by and tagged along with her back down to where Daddy worked in the room with the big, green screen. She jumped on his lap as he worked about. A kiss was pressed to the top of her head, and low humming echoed around her, lulling her to sleep.

Gentle movement stirred Aimee from her sleep, and she rubbed her groggy eyes. Blinking slowly, she saw Daddy talking to Uncle Burnburn and Uncle Gavy was holding her DVD, as well as another CD. He leaned in and whispered what she needed to do, and she nodded, her face serious before hugging him tightly.

Her plan was not able to be put into action until after dinner, which was a silent affair except for Aimee asking if they could watch a movie together afterwards. They agreed and she hurried to finish up. With Daddy putting the dishes in the dishwasher and Papa setting up the living room, Aimee rushed to get her little princess boombox and put the CD in it before heading back to the living room. She set it down and ran back to her room, grabbing as many of her stuff animals as she could. Papa and Daddy gave her confused looks, but let her carry on placing the stuffies in random spots. Once she was happy with everything, she turned to look at her daddies, sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

“Now, I want you to be happy again. I don’t like when you are sad. Sad daddies makes me sad. So, here.” she stated and pressed play on her boombox. Immediately, her tiny little voice sounded from the speakers.

 

“Percussion, strings, winds, words

There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don’t got a lot to say but there’s something about him. And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try you wanna kiss the guy.”

Aimee ran around the room and used her stuffies to act out as best she could the scene from the movie.

“Yes, you want him, look at him, you know you do. It’s possible he wants you, too there is one way to ask him. It don’t take a word not a single word, go on and kiss the guy.

Sing with me now.”

At this part in the song, Aimee was starting to twirl around the couch with her various animals, and other voices joined in hers on the audio track, making both Ryan and Jack laugh, being able to pick out the other Achievement Hunter men.

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh, my look at the boy too shy he ain’t gonna kiss the guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain’t that sad, ain’t it shame, too bad you gonna miss the guy.”

After the short instrumental pause, Aimee snuck up behind the couch for the next part of the song. This time, they two men on the couch heard Gavin’s high pitched tones join in the verse with the ‘ya ya ya’ ‘s, and they shared a glance before paying attention to what their daughter was doing. With each ‘ya’ she tossed a stuffy over the back of the couch, adding the effect of the leaping fish.

“Now’s your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon no time will be better. He don’t say a word, and he won’t say a word until you kiss the guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la don’t be scared, you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la don’t stop now, don’t try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along, listen to the song, the song say kiss the guy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play, do what the music say, you wanna kiss the guy.”

During the chorus, Aimee kept walking backwards around the couch, trying to push her parents together so they would finally kiss.

“You’ve got to kiss the guy. Why don’t you kiss the guy. You gotta kiss the guy. Go on and kiss the guy!”

The song finished and she stood standing in front of the two with and expectant look on her face. Ryan and Jack looked at each other, before Ryan mumbled a quiet sorry before leaning in, cupping Jack’s face softly and giving him a light kiss. Aimee giggled before jumping in between the two and snuggling up, glad her daddies are happy.


End file.
